Mechanisms of neuronal development are of particular interest to me. Specifically, I would like to investigate the signal transduction pathways underlying normal neuronal processes including proliferation, differentiation, and cell death. From a clinical standpoint, I am hopeful that full characterization of the signaling pathways might provide insight into the pathophysiological basis of certain neurological disease.